The present disclosure relates to a control device and a control method for a pulse width modulation (PWM) circuit and an analog-to-digital (AD) converter circuit that are suitably used for a feedback control equipment system having a plurality of objects to be controlled.
Household electric consumer appliances such as air conditioners, refrigerators, and washing machines, uninterruptible power supplies (UPSs), power conditioners (power control devices), power supplies for PC servers, and power supplies for cell sites incorporate systems for performing feedback control (inverter control or converter control) using A/D converter circuits and PWM circuits for motor control and power supply control. In recent years, environmentally compatible low-power consumption design has been demanded, and microcomputer control using highly efficient algorithms has been employed together with inverter control and converter control. In addition, in many applications, a single microcomputer performs a plurality of types of control such as control of a plurality of motors and a combination of power supply control and motor control.
Under these circumstances, a technique of performing inverter control on a plurality of motors by incorporating A/D converters for individually detecting locations of the motors is proposed (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-153839).